


Shapeshifting Memories

by Sound_Of_Inspiration



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Fantasy Exchange, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sound_Of_Inspiration/pseuds/Sound_Of_Inspiration
Summary: “Thank you for everything, Hajime.” He whispered tenderly. “For always being by my side and for loving me despite of what I am. I promise you, we’ll see each other again.”“Tooru, please…”The shapeshifter just simply shook his head. “Let me be the one to protect you this time.”





	Shapeshifting Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paintbrushyy_Ducky98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98/gifts).



> Happy Halloween everybody!!!  
> I'm so excited to finally post the first part of my work for the Fantasy Exchange, that I have taken part in.  
> My creatures have been a Cyclops and a Shapeshifter and ever since I read, that the one I was creating the gift for loved Mutant AUs, I couldn't get this kind of X-Men inspired idea out of my had. SO here I am a few brain stormings later and bring to you this short story! :D
> 
> I hope all of you guys enjoy it and especially you, Ducky, because yes! Surprise!!! It was me the whole time and I was so, so excited when I got the E-Mail with your profile in it!  
> I really hope, that you'll like this beginning and what is about to come! :3 <3  
> (There'll probably be around 3-5 chapters! :D)

_ The feeling of dread and frustration was lingering in the air when Hajime broke through the line of soldiers blocking his way, making sure to hold on tightly to the hand in his own.  _

 

_ “Hajime…” He heard a frightened voice whisper behind him. _

 

_ “Not now. We’ve got to get out of here first.” Said boy shot back quickly as he rushed them around a corner. Multiple hurried steps following them. _

 

**_“Catch the Shapeshifter!”_ **

 

**_“Kill the others!”_ **

 

**_“Doctor only needs the Shapeshifter alive!”_ **

 

_ Hajime’s heart was beating loudly in his chest, drowning out the sounds of his steps and his ragged breathing. His eyes were roaming the place for any sort of escape, free hand ready to release a beam of heated light from underneath the high-tech glasses, that were framing his eyes. _

 

_ He needed to get them out of here. Fast! _

 

_ They already had countless hours of fighting and escaping wearing their bodies down and he didn’t know how much longer they could hold up. Especially with some of the team members being wounded. _

 

_ “-Hajime!” A sudden pull on his arm got the dark haired boy to stop in his tracks and to whip his head around, catching the sight of two familiar, chocolate brown eyes. _

 

_ “Why did you stop? We have to get-” _

 

_ “Out of here. Yes. Look!” Hajime followed the movement of the blue skinned arm covered in scales and his eyes immediately fell on a portal not to far away from them. _

 

_ “...Semi.” _

 

_ “They must have gotten out. If we make it, I’m sure it will bring us to them.” _

 

_ “Right. Come on, then let’s-Ngh!” Hajime’s sentence got lost in the sudden pain blossoming in his back, forcing him to double over slightly _

 

_ “Hajime!?” _

 

_ “They’re here! Commander, we’ve found them!” _

 

_ Hajime’s eyes shot to the side from his hunched over position, spotting dozen of soldiers rushing up to their position. Fuck, this was not going as planned at all. _

 

_ “Run…” He pressed out through gritted teeth as he swatted the other’s hands away, that were trying to press down onto the wound. _

 

_ “What? No, I-” _

 

_ “I’ll be right behind you! Tooru. GO!” _

 

_ Tooru didn’t look happy with Hajime’s decision at all, a small scowl on his face, but he didn’t argue any further as he withdrew his hands and spun around. _

 

_ “The shapeshifter’s getting away! Hurry!” _

 

_ “Fuck you won’t.” Hajime growled out in anger, straightening his position and looking up towards the ceiling. Without any hint of hesitation, he pressed down onto the button on his glasses releasing the power hidden behind it. _

 

_ Red beams of light shot out from behind the device beginning to melt the metal constructions immediately, only taking seconds to get them to start to collapse. _

 

_ Hajime didn’t lose any second after hearing the first screams to turn around as well, ignoring the pain in his spine and dashing after Tooru, who was waiting for him at the portal. He reached for the shapeshifter’s hand and together they took the fateful leap. _

 

* * *

 

_ “This is not looking good.” _

 

_ “Tell me something new!” _

 

_ “You shouldn’t have opened the portal in your state.” _

 

_ “And let Iwaizumi and Oikawa fucking die out there. Forget it!” _

 

_ “Eita…” _

 

_ “Spare me, Toshi! I got them out there safely and now I can rest. Sort of.” _

 

_ “Still, we need to get you out of here as soon as possible. You’ve been wounded deeply. How is Sugawara holding up, Sawamura?” _

 

_ “Not good. He’s drifting in and out of consciousness.” _

 

_ Hajime could see the guilt reflecting on Tooru’s face when he turned to look at the shapeshifter, after he had made sure that everybody had made it into their current safe spot. He reached out and put a hand on the other’s cheek to gently stroke over the scaly skin. _

 

_ “None of this is your fault, Tooru.” He started in a gentle voice. _

 

_ “Don’t lie to me.” Was the immediate response. “You’ve all put yourself in danger for me. Could have killed, because of what I  _ am _.” _

 

_ “We all did this, because we  _ wanted  _ to.” He tried to reason, but could see that nothing would change Tooru’s mind right now. _

 

_ He wanted to hold onto Tooru, when he stepped away from him, but the pleading expression in those brown eyes kept him from doing so and he let him step away. Away into a corner, where he cut himself off from everyone else. To think. _

 

_ For now, he would concentrate of coming up with a plan to get them out of here safely and quick, because they had some wounded ones that needed to be taken care off. _

 

* * *

 

_ A good while passed until they heard the rattling of a door and moments later a person appeared in front of them out of thin air. Nobody was surprised. _

 

_ “How does it look outside, Kenma?” Hajime was the one to ask. _

 

_ “Not good. They are searching everywhere for us.” The blond explained in a quiet voice. “They might be using warmth detectors too. It’s only a matter of time until they find us.” _

 

_ Silence fell over them. _

 

_ This wasn’t good. _

 

_ Was their mission deemed a failure? _

 

_ “Then we need to give them, what they are looking for.” _

 

_ Everyone’s heads turned at the sound of Tooru’s voice, who finally stepped up to them again. A what seemed like determined look on his face. _

 

_ “What are you talking about, Oikawa?” Ushijima dared to ask from his position, where he was keeping a wounded Semi as stable as possible. _

 

_ “It’s easy.” Tooru answered, striding past them. “When they’ll get there hands on what they’re hunting. Then they will-” _

 

_ “No!” _

 

_ “Retreat immediately.” The shapeshifter finished without paying Hajime’s outburst attention. _

_ “Tooru, no! This is insane.” _

 

_ “It’s what I decided.” _

 

_ “I won’t let you.” _

 

_ “You don’t have to do this!” _

 

_ “Yes, I do. Hajime, I don’t want any more of my friend’s blood on my hands. Too many have already suffered from these...these cells, that are flowing through my body. I don’t want anyone else to be harmed, because of me.” _

 

_ “But we are so close-” _

 

_ “No, we’re not! Don’t you see! Eita-chan is severely hurt and Kou-chan isn’t even consciousness anymore. They need treatment or they might…” _

 

_ “I won’t let you throw your life away like this.” _

 

_ “You can’t stop me, Hajime. Not this time!” _

 

_ “Like hell I will let you go!” _

 

_ But when he charged forward to grab Tooru’s arm, his hand and whole body collided with a solid, invisible wall. The shapeshifter’s eyes had widened for a second, when Hajime had went out of his way and tried to snatch his wrist. But as soon as he registered what was happening, his expression softened and a small smile took over his face as he looked off to the side. _

 

_ “Thank you, Eita-chan.” _

 

_ “Save it!” Said mutant snapped in a roughed up voice. “Just go, before I change my mind.” _

 

_ Tooru once more looked at all of his friends, before his eyes fell back onto Hajime and he placed his hands above where the dark haired boy’s were pressing against the shield. He looked deep into those eyes, that were hidden behind glasses. _

 

_ “Thank you for everything, Hajime.” He whispered tenderly. “For always being by my side and for loving me despite of what I am. I promise you, we’ll see each other again.” _

 

_ “Tooru, please…” _

 

_ The shapeshifter just simply shook his head. “Let me be the one to protect you this time.” _

 

_ The following moments where only a blur for Hajime anymore:  _

 

_ Tooru turning around and leaving him behind. Not listening to his screaming and begging. Neither was Semi, whom he shouted at to lower the barrier. How Ushijima was the one to hold him back, trying to calm him down. _

 

_ And how Tooru vanished out of his life that day. _

 

* * *

  
  


**“-Zumi! Iwaizumi, wake up!”**

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, those are Hajime's memories of the day that he lost Tooru! ;;  
> Thank you so much for reading and, wow, I can say that I got quite emotional while writing this!  
> Not only, because I probably rewrote this around 4 times, it had a whole other beginning at first, but also  
> because I got really into it!  
> (Don't worry for anybody worrying! There will be a happy ending! I am not made for writing sad endings! QAQ)
> 
> You can also find this on my tumblr blog, sound-of-inspiration, if you want to spread it around!  
> Once again, thank you so much for reading and I'll see you when I update the next time! :D  
> Cha Ne~! (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧


End file.
